


О вреде курения

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Миди G—PG-13 [1]
Category: Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Smoking, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: Запах сигарет Бигби, ужасных дешевых «Хафф-энд-Пафф», знал весь Фэйблтаун. Пора от него избавиться.





	О вреде курения

Первое, что Снежка говорила Бафкину каждое рабочее утро после приветствия, — всегда одна и та же фраза:

— Ради всего святого, открой окно.

Запах сигарет Бигби, ужасных дешевых «Хафф-энд-Пафф», знал весь Фэйблтаун. Временами казалось, что Вудлендс целиком пропитался им, и перед этим стойким табачным духом стыдливо вяли цветы в холлах апартаментов и таяли без следа дизайнерские ароматы дорогущего парфюма бывших аристократов. Запах сигарет Бигби был так же неотвратим, как и сам шериф, от него было не спрятаться и не убежать, и черта с два от такого избавишься каким-то там жалким проветриванием.

Сложно сказать, кто ненавидел этот запах больше, Снежка или Крейн.

— Он что, опять тут дымил? — спросил Крейн уже в который раз.

У временного исполнителя обязанностей мэра снова был припадок раздражительности, поэтому он оторвался от кипы своих бумаг и, ища, к чему бы теперь придраться, жадно поводил длинным носом. Ноздри Крейна хищно раздувались, брови сурово сбежались к переносице, но в голосе звучали нотки обреченности, потому что этой проблеме было уже действительно сто лет в обед в самом прямом смысле слова.

— Кто дымил? — невинно поинтересовался подоспевший Блю, нарочно вставая настолько близко к Крейну, чтобы нос того чуял во всей красе прежде всего запах самого посыльного — туалетная вода спортивной марки, мусс для укладки и полироль для горна.

— Тебе что-то нужно, мальчик? — Крейн невольно отодвинулся, насколько это было возможно, но Блю стоял так, что кресло было не переместить ни на дюйм.

— Да, подпишите здесь и вот здесь, сэр, — Блю как ни в чем ни бывало сунул ему какие-то новые документы о доставке, но Крейна было не провести.

— Славный парфюм, Блю, — процедил он. — Но этот кошмар ему не перебить, и не пытайся меня дурачить. Покрываете Бигби всей толпой с этими его мерзкими сигаретами.

— Окурков в мэрии не было, — заметила Снежка. — Спросите хоть Муха, он занимался уборкой.

— И если окурки и были, то все аккуратно замел, будто и не было. В любом случае вонь стоит неистребимая.

— Не без этого, — со вздохом признала Снежка.

— Пора переходить к крайним мерам, — Крейн все же отодвинул кресло одним резким движением, едва не отдавив Блю ногу и заставив его отскочить подальше.

— Вернуть Бигби назад и насовсем в форму волка? — иронично поинтересовалась Снежка. — В ней он точно не курит.

— Кое-кому форма животного совсем не мешает, — вмешался Блю. — Колину, к примеру… Простите, — он осекся, глянув на Крейна.

— Пора прибегнуть к помощи Тринадцатого этажа, — сказал Крейн, недобро сверкнув глазами в сторону поспешно прикусившего язык Блю. — Ясно, что магия у нас в дефиците. Но от одного-то заговора ничего дурного не случится. Исключительно напротив.

— Попробовать можно, — согласилась Снежка. — Тем более заговор должен быть достаточно простым и совершенно безопасным.

— Вот и отлично, — Крейн снова погрузился в бумаги и добавил, уже не глядя на нее: — Займитесь этим.

— Я? — удивилась Снежка.

— Разумеется, — все же поднял на нее глаза Крейн. — Ваша забота — управление персоналом Вудлендс. Вот и управляйте. Вопрос, с которым нужно разобраться сегодня же, элементарный — об одной-единственной сигарете.

— Это не просто сигарета, она в зубах Бигби, — напомнила Снежка. — И избавиться от нее мы не можем с момента изобретения сигарет простаками.

— А теперь избавимся, — сказал Крейн тоном, пресекающим возможность любых возражений.

Снежка в поисках поддержки посмотрела на Блю, стоящего за креслом Крейна, и увидела, как тот сочувствующе развел руками, а потом черкнул себя ребром ладони по горлу и сделал «трупное» лицо с закатившимися глазами и высунутым языком. Снежка тихонько кивнула: да уж.

Полный абзац, Блю, ты совершенно прав.

Снежка вовсе не думала, что Ведьмы действительно будут заниматься таким пустяком, отправляясь на Тринадцатый этаж. Однако Фрау Тотенкиндер выслушала проблему с пониманием, пусть и не отрываясь при этом от своего извечного вязания.

— Средство есть, — сказала она. — Разумеется, заплатить за него, как и всегда, придется. Магические услуги дешево не стоят.

— И какая цена? — спросила Снежка, внутренне напрягшись.

Фрау Тотенкиндер посмотрела на неё долгим и внимательным, исполненным лукавства взглядом, и взгляд этот не сулил ничего хорошего.

— Скажу пока, что обычным заговором тут не обойтись, — хитро сказала ведьма. — Но кое-что можно попробовать.

Утро Бигби, начавшееся в этот раз куда позднее, чем рабочий день администрации и Тринадцатого этажа, тоже не было добрым, ведь все его сигареты за ночь выкурил Колин. Улики, указывающие на преступника, имелись, и не нужно быть лучшим детективом в Фэйблтауне, чтобы понять, чье именно свиное рыло сунулось в пачку «Хафф-энд-Паффа».

Смятая сигаретная пачка, пустая, с жалкими крошками табака внутри, валялась под столом, а Колин безмятежно дрых перед телевизором прямо на полу, сочно храпя. Пустая бутылка из-под бурбона, лежавшая рядом, впечаталась в бледный и жирный щетинистый бок свина, оставив на нем угловатый след. Бигби осторожно ткнул Колина в загривок носком ботинка, но тот даже ухом не повёл.

— Засранец, — беззлобно констатировал Бигби. — Ты мне теперь должен.

— Кому должен, всем прощаю, — подозрительно осмысленно пробормотал Колин, якобы не просыпаясь.

Еды после ночной единоличной тусы Колина тоже не осталось. Отлично. На работу без сигарет и без завтрака — оставим без внимания катастрофическую нехватку сна, это слишком обычное дело для шерифа Бигби Волка. Вот и возвращайся с рейда под утро — благодарности никакой, а само утро превращается в полный бардак.

И бардак этот определенно увеличивался. Бигби завязывал галстук, когда в дверь постучали.

Смотреть в глазок и спрашивать «Кто там?» смысла особо не было — голос за дверью был слишком хорошо знаком Бигби. Настолько знаком, что пришлось снять с предохранителя табельный пистолет, которым Бигби почти не пользовался, — тут он мог понадобиться.

— Бигби Волк, твою мать, открывай сейчас же! Защитники прав сказочных животных пришли по твою душу, козел!

Златовласка. Хуже, чем комбо из отсутствия сигарет, сна и завтрака с утра, может быть только эта чокнутая. Ну и, может быть, землетрясение.

— Открывай по-хорошему! — Златовласка ритмично барабанила в дверь квартиры Бигби обоими кулаками, еще и пнула ее для верности. — Я знаю, что ты еще там, сукин сын.

Интересно, она вообще помнит, что Бигби и сам вообще-то сказочное животное? Почему-то его права Златовласка никогда не рвалась защищать.

— Голди, отъебись от меня сейчас же, больная! Что ты тут забыла вообще?

— Я знаю, что ты держишь у себя одного из трех поросят, — Колин тихонько хрюкнул, с явным любопытством прислушиваясь к разговору, но продолжая изображать спящего при этом, — в ужасных условиях, и подсадил его на выпивку и никотин! Это, блядь, ужасно, ты знал? Никто не смеет так обращаться с животными! Наказание — смерть.

— Да я был бы только рад, если бы эта свинья не пила и не курила! Мне бы больше доставалось, а ведь я еще и кормлю его... Голди, забирай Колина к чертям на Ферму в экологически чистые ебеня и проваливайте оба отсюда по-хорошему!

Златовласка не ответила, но за дверью началась какая-то нехорошая возня. Бигби осторожно выглянул в глазок.

Картина его глазу представилась исключительная, но времени оценить ее особо не было. Голди, с ее светлыми хвостиками торчком, круглыми очками на кукольном личике и в камуфляже и армейских ботинках сама по себе была тем еще зрелищем, но, увы, дело этим не ограничивалось. Кто знает, где эта психованная взяла РПГ-7, но теперь она стояла перед дверью Бигби и недвусмысленно взваливала гранатомет на плечо.

— Бигби, я считать даже до трех не буду! — крикнула Златовласка. — Колина от дверей убери, скотина!

— А? — Колин живо вскочил с непоросячьей прытью.

— В ванную, быстро! Прячься! — рявкнул Бигби, сам прыгая на подоконник и поднимая раму.

Когда он приземлился на асфальт возле дома, бахнул взрыв, его осыпало битым стеклом, а из вынесенного окна над головой знатно полыхнуло и повалил густой черный дым.

Ну нахер, сейчас Бигби идет в свой чертов офис. Связываться со Златовлаской он не станет — не то что задачка не по силам, просто не дождется эта бешеная такого удовольствия.

Бигби позвонил Снежке из телефонной будки за углом.

— Ох, — вздохнула она в трубку. — Ладно, я поняла тебя, Бигби. Отправим за Голди кого-нибудь посильнее… Да хоть Гримбла или Хоббса. Сожалею насчет квартиры, администрация придумает что-нибудь насчет компенсации. Колин в порядке?

— Что ему сделается… Уверен, Голди сейчас уже едет в компании Колина на Ферму — и я этому рад. Но мне драться с Златовлаской — только ее развлекать. Она сумасшедшая.

— Понимаю, у нее и правда насчет тебя пунктик. Я разберусь. В офис сегодня можешь прийти попозже… — Бигби хмыкнул: он и так опаздывал на добрых два часа. — Или вообще возьми выходной…

— Да уж без выходного, — рыкнул Бигби в трубку, покосившись в сторону своей квартиры. — Спасибо, Снежка.

Он направился в офис шерифа — куда же еще. Идеальный выходной для Бигби был бы с пивом дома, и чтобы все оставили его в покое, но этот вариант решительно и бесповоротно отвалился, так что оставалась работа. Ах да, сигареты. Их в кармане по-прежнему не водилось, и перед офисом Бигби решил завернуть за ними в продуктовый магазин.

Еще перед витриной, снаружи, он понял, что дело нечисто. Понял до того, как из дверей продуктового с воплями и без всяких покупок выбежали три или четыре покупателя. Работа Бигби сегодня начиналась до прихода в офис, определенно.

— Грендель! — рявкнул Бигби с порога, увернувшись от полетевшей в него коробки со сникерсами.

Грен был уже в своей чудовищной форме и, разумеется, ему не пришло в дурную голову разбить камеру наблюдения, а уж потом превращаться и буянить на здоровье. Молодец. Мало того, что Грендель устроил погром в продуктовом и явился во всей своей красе перед простаками, так еще и запись об этом теперь останется — каждое движение крушащего стеллажи с консервами и снэками болотного монстра повторялось на мониторе у кассы.

— Бигби! — пророкотал Грендель. — Убирайся, пока и тебе не досталось! Эти ублюдки уволили меня, решив, что я ни на что не годен! Не годен таскать чертовы коробки с товаром! Тебя кто-нибудь так унижал, Волк?

— Тебе нельзя работать на простаков, Грен, ты это знаешь. И представать перед ними в таком виде — тем более!

— Плевать мне на мой вид. У тебя, блядь, есть работа, Бигби, чем я хуже?

Гренделя немного пошатывало, да и язык у него заметно заплетался.

— Грен, я на своей работе не надираюсь, — усмехнулся Бигби. — Ты алкаш и жалкий лузер. Сам виноват, что тебя отсюда вышвырнули.

— Сволочь! — истерично взвизгнул Грендель (глядя на его внушительный в форме монстра вид сложно было подумать, что он умеет так верещать), кинувшись к Бигби.

Грендель не был чертовой блондинистой извращенкой с гранатометом, текущей во время драк с Большим Злым Волком, так что в его случае почесать кулаки было можно и нужно, тем более что способ одолеть этого противника давно был Бигби отлично известен.

— Только не рука! — взвыл Грендель, когда Бигби наконец свалил его и сел сверху, заломив руку за спину так, что в ней опасно захрустело. — Только не снова, блядь!

— Договорились, — задыхаясь, кивнул Бигби. — Возвращайся в свой задротский вид. Живо.

Грендель молчал и только злобно сопел. Дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, заскреб когтями свободной руки по полу, сделал рывок, чтобы опереться и приподняться, но Бигби держал его крепко и снова нажал на вывернутую руку.

— Чтоб ты сдох, скотина, — заскулил Грендель, наконец подчинившись.

Бигби даже не стал надевать на него наручники — зачем? Выпустив пар, Грен, как обычно, стал куда спокойнее. Просто вывел нарушителя порядка из магазина, держа за здоровое плечо почти по-дружески. Полиция уже подоспела, конечно, но с ней вместе — черный автомобиль, из которого вышел мистер Кадабра и галантно открыл дверцу перед фрау Тотенкиндер. Все под контролем.

— Тринадцатый этаж, — приветственно кивнул Бигби.

Грендель виновато сжался под взглядом главной из Ведьм Фэйблтауна. Он трезвел на глазах.

— Здравствуйте, дети, — ответила фрау Тотенкиндер. — Кто же пьет с утра, Грендель?

— Вы его в жабу пока не превращайте, господа маги, ему бы к доктору Свиное Сердце сначала — руку подлечить, — сказал Бигби.

— Зачем же повторяться, можно и не в жабу, а, например, просто лишить его Чар раз и навсегда и отправить в болото рядышком с Фермой, насовсем, — ответила фрау Тотенкиндер. — Ну что, Грендель, пойдешь на общественные работы? Ты ведь жаждешь трудиться, как я погляжу… Забирай его, Бигби, и найди ему занятие. А мы разберемся с простаками.

— Не расстаться нам с тобой, Грен, — Бигби хлопнул Гренделя на этот раз по больному плечу. — Пойдем в офис оформлять арест… Кстати, у тебя закурить не найдется?

— С этим я завязал, — ответил Грендель, демонстративно оттянув ворот рубашки — под ключицей красовался никотиновый пластырь.

— Да ладно, блин, — Бигби просто поверить не мог.

Ну хорошо. Кажется, неполная пачка «Хаф-энд-Паффа» все же завалялась в офисе, так что Бигби поймал такси, чтобы не очень долго гулять с Гренделем под ручку, и вскоре они были на месте.

…Лучше бы не приезжали.

Вид Мухолова с мусорным мешком в опасной близости от рабочего стола Бигби — вот уж действительно тревожное зрелище.

— Мух, — Бигби предостерегающе поднял руку. — Не двигайся, чтоб тебя.

Уборщик, повернувшись к шерифу, послушно замер.

— Привет, Бигби, — испуганно сказал он. — Что случилось?

— Мухолов, — тон голоса Бигби был ну очень зловещим. — Ты, случаем, сигарет у меня на столе во время уборки не видел?

— Да вроде бы нет, — осторожно ответил Мухолов. — Хотя… Может быть, пустую пачку.

— А ты уверен, что пустую?

Грендель, догадавшись, в чем дело, сначала прыснул в кулак, а потом откровенно заржал в голос.

— Ой, да ладно, псинка наша сейчас еще в мусоре покопается, — выдавил Грендель почти сквозь слезы.

— Бигби, извини, если что, — попросил Мухолов.

Чтоб его. Но выяснять отношения с Мухом — это примерно как бить котенка.

— Расслабься уже и делай свою работу, — махнул на него рукой Бигби. — А еще, Мух, принеси этому придурку оранжевую форму, Грендель теперь с тобой на общественных работах в ближайшие две недели, и ты в вашей парочке — за главного.

— Бигби, да ты шутишь, — взвыл Грендель.

— Я не шучу, это раз, а в мусоре копаться все-таки тебе — это два. И три: сядь вот на этот стул и захлопни пасть, пока на Ферму с концами не отправили или в жабу все же не превратили — извини, Мух.

— Это ты еще раз прости, пожалуйста, Бигби, — Мухолов был уже в дверях.

— Исчезни, будь любезен, с глаз моих. Для своего же блага. А ты, — ткнул Бигби пальцем в Гренделя, пробираясь к своему креслу, — сядь уже.

Грендель нехотя пристроился на стуле возле стола шерифа, скучающе подперев щеку здоровой рукой.

— У тебя выпить есть? — поинтересовался он. — Здорово больно, хоть отвлечься.

— Не бухаю я на работе в отличие от тебя, сказал ведь. По крайней мере, в офисе, — Бигби набирал на рабочем телефоне номер доктора Свиное Сердце, но появившаяся Снежка отвлекла его.

— Здравствуй, шериф. Новое дело уже с утра? Привет, Грен.

— Доброго утречка, — буркнул Грендель.

— О да, утро чертовски доброе, — саркастично подтвердил Бигби. — Снежка, как там дела с Златовлаской?

— Гримбл с ней разобрался. Тринадцатый этаж устраняет последствия. Грендель, у Бигби сегодня и так день тяжелый, вот не мог ты до завтра потерпеть со своими выходками?

— Еще тяжелее день станет? — спросил Бигби. — Ведь ты не посочувствовать мне сюда пришла и точно не с Греном повидаться.

— Это верно. К сожалению, станет. Я не знаю, что сегодня происходит у сказаний за городом, но Златовласка не единственная беспокойная гостья с Фермы за сегодня. Есть кое-кто похуже.

— Хуже Голди? Для тебя, для меня или вообще для всех? Если не для тебя и это не Роза, то мне на ум приходят только драконы.

Снежка выразительно промолчала, постукивая изящными ногтями по столешнице и глядя на Бигби.

— Да ладно. Ты шутишь, что ли?

— Если бы, — покачала головой Снежка. — Бигби, нам немедленно нужно в Бэттери-парк.

Ключевым словом было не «Бэттери-парк» и даже не «дракон». Ключевое слово было «нам». Так что на этот раз Бигби наслаждался соседством Снежки в личном авто Крейна вместо такси, оставив Гренделя на попечение Мухолову — хоть что-то хорошее за весь обезумевший день.

— Почему ты поехала со мной? — все же спросил он.

— Дело первостепенной важности, это же не Фэйблтаун — это парк в южном Манхэттене, который посещает куча туристов-простаков, и им на головы сегодня обрушился настоящий огнедышащий дракон. Надеюсь, он пока никого не покалечил.

— Не покалечил? Дракон? — иронично уточнил Бигби. — Такое вообще возможно?

— Возможно, если мы приедем туда достаточно быстро. Доктор Свиное Сердце ездил на Ферму осмотреть дракона на днях, еще спящего, его вызывали из-за того, что драконье дыхание стало чересчур горячим и даже подпалило рощицу вблизи. Доктор установил, что дракон… перегрелся. Он проснулся от внутреннего жара и полетел развеяться. В последний раз его видели над Бэттери-парком.

— В последний раз? То есть дракона может там и не быть?

Они подъехали тем временем к парку, из которого доносились крики и что-то полыхнуло среди деревьев. Бигби инстинктивно придержал Снежку за плечо, даже не дав ей отстегнуть ремень безопасности: не ходи.

— Бигби?.. — в глазах Снежки обозначилось явное сомнение насчет того, что идти в одиночку на встречу с драконом — такая уж хорошая идея.

— Я справлюсь, — сказал Бигби строго. — А ты оставайся здесь, Снежка, по крайней мере пока не подоспеют маги с Тринадцатого этажа. Они вообще приедут помогать?..

На самом деле Бигби понятия не имел, как будет решать драконью проблему, так что магической помощи очень хотелось. Даже одолев дракона, сам Бигби при всем желании не вернул бы его на Ферму — ну не в багажнике Крейновой тачки же! Можно было, впрочем, попробовать ледяное дыхание, но для этого пришлось бы принимать обличье волка... В любом случае сначала, конечно, нужно было обезвредить монстра — желательно не убивая, но как? Оставалось только импровизировать и вспомнить старые добрые времена, когда Большой Злой Волк вступал в схватки с гигантскими чудовищами. Драконы среди них попадались тоже, ничего нового... наверное.

На набережной Бэттери-парка чудовища не наблюдалось. Огненные вспышки среди деревьев оказались огнями файер-шоу, которое тут устраивали какие-то уличные артисты, а вопли туристов были на самом деле криками восторга. Парк был полон народа, все выглядело мирно и совершенно обычно.

Бигби внимательно огляделся по сторонам, принюхался. Драконом не пахло ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле. Острое волчье чутье улавливало запах гари, но это могла быть всего-навсего гарь от факелов файер-шоу. Расспрашивать простаков о драконе было бы плохой идеей, но кое о чем другом Бигби спросить прохожего простака сподобился.

— Угостите сигаретой? — в ответ прохожий протянул Бигби пачку, но стоило шерифу прикурить сигарету, как вода в заливе беспокойно и угрожающе заплескалась.

Ну конечно. Перегревшийся дракон вздумал охладиться, искупавшись у набережной. Длинный чешуйчатый хвост с искрящимся на солнце гребнем вырвался из вод залива, описал в воздухе изящную кривую и шлепнулся на набережную совсем рядом с Бигби, забрызгав его с ног до головы.

Сигарета, разумеется, погасла.

— Ну все, — Бигби, не раздумывая ни о том, как он будет сражаться с драконом, ни о том, что купания и особенно ныряния он люто ненавидит со времен истории с Красной Шапочкой, просто отбросил промокшую сигарету, ухватился за драконий хвост и соскользнул за ним следом в воду.

Когда тебя тащит на дно залива решивший искупаться в прибрежных водах южного Манхэттена дракон, близкое родство с самим Северным Ветром становится по-настоящему полезной штукой. Благодаря такой наследственности Бигби некогда смог задерживать дыхание целых три недели. Это очень пригодилось, пока заживали нанесенные Дровосеком раны и понемногу переваривались камни, зашитые в волчье брюхо и не дававшие Бигби вынырнуть со дна реки. Теперь Бигби снова задержал дыхание и, увлеченный монстром почти на самое дно, от души молотил дракона по бокам, шее, глазам, ноздрям — толстокожее чудище, почти лишенное слабых мест, только вяло огрызалось в ответ. Драться на глубине приходилось почти вслепую, и подходящего валуна, чтобы оглушить дракона, Бигби поблизости не замечал. Что было делать? Хорошо, подумалось ему, нужно не допустить, чтобы дракон особо маячил на глазах простаков, то есть не вздумал взлететь — это можно устроить. И потом, да, Бигби-то был способен очень долго задерживать дыхание — а дракон? Как часто этой твари нужно поднимать над водой хотя бы ноздри?

В общем, когда драконья голова на длинной шее устремилась к поверхности воды, Бигби обхватил ее покрепче и потащил назад, на дно. Человеческими силами удержать дракона было сложно, и рубашка на спине и плечах Бигби начала рваться, уступая напору увеличивающихся и меняющих форму мышц.

На этот раз раздеваться перед превращением было некогда — неприятно, одежде конец, но челюсти гигантского волка, сомкнувшиеся на драконьей шее, определенно оказались эффективнее рук.

Дракон забился, пуская пузыри из ноздрей и пасти, которую он то открывал, то захлопывал, наглатываясь воды и безрезультатно пытаясь дышать.

Наконец его горящие красным огнем глаза погасли, змеиная шея свернулась кольцом на дне залива, и Бигби, оттолкнувшись лапами от драконьего хребта и постепенно меняя облик с волчьего на человеческий, поплыл к поверхности.

Вид совершенно голого мужика, выбравшегося из залива на набережную, безусловно, напугал местных меньше, чем впечатлил бы дракон.

— Без паники, — сказал Бигби зевакам. — Это просто шоу. У кого-нибудь лишние штаны есть? И желательно с пачкой сигарет в кармане…

— Бигби! — к нему почти бегом приближалась Снежка. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать…

— Снежка, я же просил, не ходи сюда, — начал было Бигби, смущенно пытаясь прикрыться.

— Бигби Волк!

Да ладно. Вот этот голос он меньше всего хотел бы сегодня услышать снова.

Златовласка. Чтоб ее. Безумная защитница сказочных животных была уже без гранатомета, но вооруженная так, словно только что ограбила охотничий магазин.

Скорее всего, и вправду успела ограбить.

— Тебя же на Ферму должны были отправить! — крикнул ей Бигби.

— Я еще с тобой не закончила, никотиновый барыга для животных, — откликнулась Златовласка, снимая с плеча дробовик. — Ты готов к смерти, Волк?

Посетители парка начали вопить теперь уже действительно от страха и разбегаться кто куда, и зловещий плеск за спиной вместе с густой тенью, упавшей на набережную, подсказывал Бигби, что их паника вызвана вовсе не дробовиком Златовласки. По крайней мере не им в первую очередь.

Глянув через плечо, он увидел зависшего над заливом дракона, заслонившего своей огромной крылатой тушей солнце. В приоткрытой пасти чудовища скапливалось алое пламя, и через мгновение оно огненным потоком рванулось наружу, прямо к Бигби…

Очнулся Бигби в госпитале Фэйблтауна. Он лежал на больничной койке, все тело горело после ожогов драконьим пламенем, но в целом могло быть и хуже — да и подлатать Бигби, как видно, успели неплохо; доктор Свиное Сердце отлично знал свое дело. Возле кровати Бигби сидела фрау Тотенкиндер, занятая, как и всегда, вязанием. Фрау курила трубку, и сладковатый дым из нее окутывал Бигби пряным облаком — наверное, его запах и разбудил шерифа.

— Не знал, что в больнице можно курить, — заметил он.

— Пришел в себя, — кивнула фрау Тотенкиндер приветственно, вынув изо рта трубку. — Ты крепкий малый, Бигби Волк. Не растерял с былых времен формы.

— Работа у меня не та, чтобы форму терять. Где дракон?

— Дракон уже на Ферме и снова впал в спячку, все хорошо. Кстати, на самом деле это самка, ты знал? Ее зовут Клара. Вероятно, состояние драконихи вызвано брачным периодом, но это уже частности, главное, она снова спит. С простаками, видевшими ее и Гренделя, Ведьмы Тринадцатого этажа разобрались — нам не впервой подчищать простакам память и портить видеозаписи... И все равно, сколько все же от тебя проблем, шериф.

— От меня? — не понял Бигби.

— А от кого же еще, — хмыкнула фрау Тотенкиндер. — От тебя и от Крейна. Не забудьте сказать ему, чтобы больше не лез к Тринадцатому этажу со всякими глупыми требованиями — мы ведь иной раз можем и согласиться. Держи-ка вот, — она протянула трубку Бигби. — Так и быть, затянись разок, а то смотришь на мою трубку как кот на сметану.

Бигби, помедлив, взял трубку, затянулся — и закашлялся.

— Крепок ведьмин табачок, — усмехнулась фрау, забирая назад трубку и вставая. — Мне пора. К тебе тут другие гости, — уходя, она кивнула в сторону приблизившейся к постели Снежки.

— Я съездила к тебе домой, привезла вещи, — Снежка опустила Бигби на кровать пакет с рубашкой, бельем и брюками; вид у нее был виноватый. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Кошмарно, — признался Бигби. — Вот что за дрянь курит фрау Тотенкиндер? Ты-то в порядке?

— В абсолютном. Бигби, я должна признаться. Вся эта кутерьма сегодня, — Снежка обернулась, убедившись, что ведьма уже исчезла из вида, — последствия проклятия Тотенкиндер.

— Что?

— У нее, похоже, не было подходящего к случаю заговора, и Тотенкиндер наложила на тебя вместо заговора проклятие. Но уже сама сняла, последствия для нее и для всех нас слишком хлопотны — так она сказала, отправляясь к тебе. О последствиях она предупреждала, но никто не думал, что дело дойдет до дракона…

— Что за проклятие? — Бигби откинул простыню и одевался, заставив Снежку, порозовев, отвернуться.

— Антитабачное, — улыбнулась Снежка, повернувшись к нему вполоборота. — Вселенная должна была мешать тебе курить, каждая сигарета, которую ты брал в руки или даже просто воображал, призывала несчастья тебе на голову. Крейну ужасно надоели твои сигареты, вот он и поручил мне решить проблему… Пусть и таким способом.

— Вы хотели отучить меня от сигарет при помощи Тринадцатого этажа?

— Как будто что-то другое сработало бы.

— Да уж, средство вы нашли отличное, я сегодня не курил весь день ничего, кроме трубки Тотенкиндер. Помогло, радуйтесь.

— Трубка была благословением, отменяющим чары, — Бигби уже надел штаны и застегивал рубашку, так что Снежка повернулась к нему.

— Такое благословение, что у меня чувство, будто я ежа проглотил, — сообщил Бигби.

— Очень злишься? — спросила Снежка.

— Если бы это устроила не ты, разорвал бы организатора всей этой чуши на части. Прямо сейчас, — признание было совершенно откровенным.

— Могу лично купить тебе сколько захочешь сигарет за счет мэрии, — пообещала Снежка. — Это будет хоть какая-то компенсация.

— Обойдусь, — обиженно буркнул Бигби. — Лучше прогуляйся со мной до офиса. Проведаем, как там Грен с мусором справляется.

«И, быть может, стрельнем у него пару пластырей, в самом-то деле», — мелькнуло у Бигби в голове, и он отчаянно затряс ею, чтобы прогнать такие мысли.

Откуда они вообще? Последствия проклятия, не иначе.

— Можем вместе пообедать после, — осторожно предложила Снежка. — Я угощаю.

Вот это да. Проклятие проклятием, а день стремительно налаживался.

Разве что мысль о пластырях до обидного крепко засела в голове Бигби. Чертово колдовство! С ним и бросить курить недолго.


End file.
